Lost Memories
by TheWhatNinja
Summary: Lucy has appeared in front of Fairy Tail bloody and battered. Why? What hapened to her? Please read and find out. rated T because for language in future chapters. Not sure if their will be a pairing yet. Read and review.
1. Arrival

Chapter 1-Arrival

_As I walk through this city, lost and with no memory of who I am or where I come from. All I know is that I am hurt badly, covered in a ripped bloody hoodie, and about to die. I collapse to the ground with no strength left. I look up with what little strength I have and read a sign that read __**Fairy Tail. **__Then everything went black._

"Master is she ok?" "I don't know. She appears to be unconscious. I don't know when she will wake up." "Ok, I will leave and leave things up to you." _Voices?_ _Why do I hear them? Aren't I dead? Suddenly I hear a faint _"Lucy get up. Its time." I slowly open my eyes and quickly blinded by a bright light. I squint my eyes as they try to focus. Soon everything becomes clear. I look at my surroundings. I am on a bed is a medium sized room. There is a small table with a glass of water and a change of clothes. "Hello there miss. How are you feeling?" "Where am I?" "You are in a guild called Fairy Tail." "Who are you?" "I am Markov, The head of this guild. You were found unconscious and injured in front of this place. May I ask you your name? "I don't know my name. I do not know anything about me." "I see. Well then, what do you wish to call yourself?" "Lucy." "Ok then, Lucy. Come, get changed. I will let you meet everyone." _What was that? A memory? Whatever. _

I follow Markov out of the room. Everything is very noisy. Everyone looks like they are having fun. Some people are even fighting. Wonder why? "Listen up ya brats!" I notice everyone quiets down and looks and Markov. "The girl has woken up and her name is Lucy. She has amnesia so be kind to her." Everyone's head turns towards me with eyes filled with curiosity. I get a little nervous. "U-um hello." A young girl with blue hair and a yellow bandana comes up to me and says "Hi. I am Levy McGarden Nice to meet you." I say in a low nervous whisper "Nice to meet you." Another girl comes up to me. She has long red hair and is wearing armor with a blue skirt and black boots. "Hello. My name is Erza Scarlet. Glad you can join us." I start getting more nervous because other people start to swarm around me. "Hello Lucy! I am Natsu Dragneel, strongest fire mage in Fiore!" " And I am his Exceed, Happy!" I am too afraid to answer. "Natsu lower your voice. You're scaring her" a man said. He had short black hair and for some reason he is in nothing but shorts. "U-um mister, why are you almost complete n-naked?" He looks confused for a second and looks at himself."GAH!" he quickly dresses. "Sorry bout that. My name is Gray Fullbuster. I am an ice mage." "Gray you seriously have to stop that bad habit" Natsu said. "Got something to say flame brain?" "Ya I do stripper!" The bother start a verbal fight which quickly moved to a fist fight. The woman called Erza walked over to them looking really mad. "That's enough you two! I don't want to see fighting!" "A-aye…" She punches them both down with brute force. I flinch when they hit the ground with a loud thud. I can't help but laugh a bit. "you guys are weird." They look at me and smile. "W-what" I say shyly. "You smiled and it was nice" a girl with long white hair said. "My name is Mirajane, but you can call me Mira." "Nice to meet you Mira." I start to relax a bit. Suddenly a image just appeared I my head. I think it was a memory.

*Memory*

"Mom! Why can't I go? It's been my dream to go there!" I say with a bit of anger in my voice. "Sorry Lucy, but I can't. No matter how much I want to. It's not safe! They are on to us so I can't." "On to us? Why? What are you not telling me?" "Soon it will be clear Lucy. Now please just go back to you room." "Fine."

*Memory End*

"-cy? Lucy!" "Huh? What?" "You spaced out are you ok?" Erza asked. "Fine. Just felt a bit dizzy."_ Was that woman my mom? I couldn't see her face. I don't understand. I guess I will figure it out later._ "Guys I am a bit tired so I am going to go back and rest." "Sure just rest well" Markov said. I walked back to the infirmary. _I wonder if I will regain my memories? I want to but I am a bit afraid._ I fall asleep as my thoughts began to fade.

**Thank-you for reading. Please review on what you think.**


	2. Celebration

**WN: Hi guys it's me, WhatNinja! Thanks for reading my story; you don't know how much that means to me and other authors when you read their stories. So please enjoy this chapter.**

**G: It's about time you uploaded.**

**WN: It's called writers block. So you wouldn't understand Gray. Only I, Lucy and other cool authors know the awfulness of writers block. Right Lucy?**

**L: Yeah. It can be a real pain sometimes.**

**G: Whatever.**

**WN: Awe he sulking cause he will never understand.**

**G: I so can to understand!**

**WN: Prove it then!**

**G: I will! *Leaves room to start a story***

**WN: Lol I can so bend him at my will. Lucy can you do the disclaimer. I'm going to go find Gajeel and Levy.**

**L: Why?**

**WN: So I can embarrass them of course! Why else? *skips out of room***

**L: Well ok then. Bye. TheWhatNinja does not own Fairy Tail or anything she may use that is not hers in the future.**

*Recap*

"-cy? Lucy!" "Huh? What?" "You spaced out are you ok?" Erza asked. "Fine. Just felt a bit dizzy."_ Was that woman my mom? I couldn't see her face. I don't understand. I guess I will figure it out later._ "Guys I am a bit tired so I am going to go back and rest." "Sure just rest well" Markov said. I walked back to the infirmary. _I wonder if I will regain my memories? I want to but I am a bit afraid._ I fall asleep as my thoughts began to fade.

*Lucy's POV*

I wake up the next morning feeling a lot better. For a second I forgot where I am. I remembered that I was in Fairy Tail. I Walk out into the guild and see everyone partying. I wonder why. Is there a celebration or something? I look over and see Mira at the bar. I walk over to her and ask

"Hey, Mira why is everyone partying? Is there something to celebrate about?"

"Of course there is! This is your party!"

"My what!?" I say confused.

"Your party" she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What for" I ask.

"For your recovery. You were nearly dead when we found you. So we are celebrating your survival."

"Oh. Well thanks. I guess." I look around and see everyone having a good time. There's music, laughter, and a dance routine? _What the heck?_ I look towards the stage.

"Oi everyone" Gray says. "I, Natsu, and Gajeel will now perform a dance for Lucy for her recovery."

"A dance, for me?" _Why are these people being so nice to me? They just met me 2 days ago. _The song 'I'm Sexy and I know it' starts to play. I watch he stage enjoying the performance. By the end I realize I was tearing. Not of sadness, but of joy.

"Lucy-san are you ok?" a girl with short blue hair asks me. I think her name was Levy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just really happy that you guys did this all for me." Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray walk up to me.

"How did you like are performance Lucy" gray asked.

"I didn't like it" I say bluntly. They looked sad for a minute. "I loved it" I shouted.

"Really" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! I really liked your solo parts" I said with a genuine smile on my face.

Blushing, Natsu said "W-well thanks Lucy."

"No problem."

_I don't know why but I get the feeling I will like this place better the longer I stay._ Wait. Why do I feel dizzy? Oh no, not again. Another memory.

_Mommy look. I made another spirit my friend. Aren't you proud?_

_That's great for you sweetie. Mommy is very proud._

_I looked at my mom with a bright smile. I liked it when she complimented me. Wait what's that noise? "Mom why do you look nervous?" She tries to tell me something. "Mom I can't hear you! Who are these people? Capricorn?! Let me go! I want to be with mommy! Capricorn! Put me down! Stop running so fast! Where are we going? I don't know this place! Where's mom! Where is she? I want her now!"_ I woke up and screamed.

"MOM!" I looked around. Where am I? Oh yeah. I was at my party. Natsu and company, we were talking. Then I felt dizzy. Someone knocks and walks in.

"Lucy? Are you awake?"

It was Levy.

"Hey everyone she is awake."

Everyone? Who is everyone? Behind Levy was Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Wendy, and Mira.

Erza speaks up first. "Lucy I'm glad you're ok. We got worried for a while there."

Mira then starts to speak. "We were so worried. What happened?"

"I. I had a memory. From when I was 5. I think."

Everyone looked shocked. Is it weird that I got a piece of my memory back?

Natsu was first to come back out of a trance. "Really! That's great what was it about?"

"Umm. If it's ok I rather not talk about it." I was hoping he would understand.

"But why" he asks not understanding.

"J-just because. Please stop asking. Please."

He was about to say something else but he suddenly fell to the floor. It seems Erza knocked him out. She looked at me. She understood. I sent her a look of thanks.

To break the silence Gray starts to talk.

"So Lucy are you well enough to get out?"

"I think so. Sorry to make you worry."

"It's ok Lu-chan."

"Lu-chan?"

"Sorry. Can I call you that?"

"I guess it's ok."

"Great!"

As I start to get up off the bed a little girl with long blue hair speaks up.

"U-um, Lucy-san. Pardon my asking but do you have a place to live?"

Now that I think about I don't. "I don't know if I do or not."

"Well if don't have anywhere else to stay. You can stay with us in the dorm." Erza says.

"Ya! You can share a room with me!" Levy shouts.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not. We'll be glad to have you stay with us" Erza said suddenly.

"If you say so. Can you all leave now? I have to change into my clothes.

They all understood and walked out. I changed into my gown and let my hair down. Not in its usual style. When I walked out everyone was resuming to what they were doing, except Erza. When I walk out she looks at me.

"Good. You're changed. Now come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to show you around. Maybe something will trigger your memory."

"Ok. Thanks."

We leave the guild and start walking around town. She shows me a bunch of different things. A few hours pass by. We start to head back. Walking down the street I jump up on a small curb by the river and walking on it keeping my balance.

"Careful Lucy you might fall."

"No I won't."

"Why do you saw that?"

"Because I walked o this plenty of times and never fell. Even those two guys who are always on their boat to tell me to be careful.

"Lucy-san be careful" he yells.

"I will" I yell back.

"Lucy you regained another memory."

"I did? I did, didn't I?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome. "

Before we knew it we were back at the guild. We opened the doors and walked in.

"Were back" Erza says.

Mira and Markov who are talking look at us. Markov speaks first.

"So. How did it go?"

"Great. She remembered walking on a small ledge near the river. She even remembered the two guys who always tell her to be careful."

"That's wonderful" Mira says.

I start to yawn. "Guys I am going to go to bed. It's getting late."

"Ok. Me and Wendy will go with you. We were going to head back anyway" Erza says.

"Ok."

"Wendy lets go were leaving."

"Coming Erza-san!" We leave the guild.

"Lucy. I have been wondering. What kind of magic do you use?"

"I don't know Erza. Something with spirits."

"Celestial mage?" Wendy asks.

"Is that what it's called?"

"Do you have any keys?" Erza says.

"I think so. It might be in me and Levy's room."

"Cool. Let's go see!" Wendy says excited.

"Ok!"

We walk to the dorms. And get to my room. I see my keys on the desk next to my bed. I pick them up.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes" they say in unison.

I look at my keys. Hey this one has the Leo symbol let's try it.

"I open thee! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"You rang princess?"

**WN: Yay! Cliff hanger! Not the greatest one I admit. But still it works. Thanks for reading this chapter guys. Continue to support me. Please review!**


	3. Fate has only jus begun

**WhatNinja: Hi guys. Forgive me for not updating anything. Nothing went as I planned and I kept forgetting to write new chapters. But please don't give up on me! I'm only human…..mostly. So any who here is chapter 3 of lost memories! I don't own any anime in this story, only the plot of it.**

***Recap***

We walk to the dorms. And get to my room. I see my keys on the desk next to my bed. I pick them up. There and 12 gold keys, and a few silver ones.

"You guys ready?"

"Yes" they say in unison.

I look at my keys. Hey this one has the Leo symbol let's try it.

"I open thee! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

"Lucy! I was so worried! Are you okay?!"

**ON WITH THE STORY! Chapter 3: Fate has only just begun**

*Lucy's POV*

"Lucy! I was so worried! Are you okay?!"

"Calm down Loki. I'm fine. I mean look at me."

Loki examines Lucy to check for injuries.

"But when I saw you last, you were severely injured and on the verge of death! Everyone in the spirit world was worried about you!"

"I'm sorry Loki, but the people at Fairy Tail helped me."

Loki looks at the girls around me.

"Thank-you for taking care of Lucy. I'm really grateful." Loki bows slightly.

"No need to thank us. It was out pleasure." Erza said.

"No. I have to. If it weren't for you, my master wouldn't be here today."

"Um, Loki-san. If I may ask. What happened to you guys?" Wendy asks.

"Well. I'm not really sure. We were on this mission and we got into some trouble. Nothing major but it caught us by surprise. We were knocked out and taken somewhere. When we woke, we were in some cage in a cave. These men in black cloaks were going on about some sacrifice of a celestial wizard. Lucy was being tortured for days. We had to leave. So over time we finally escaped. But Lucy was severely wounded. I tried to help but she did a force closure on me saying I should rest. I didn't get enough time to protest. Then I don't know anything after that. All that's left is for Lucy to remember what she did after she sent me back."

"How horrible…" Levi says.

Erza starts to get angry. "Whoever did this, I will find them and crush them with my own hands!"

"Erza, please calm down." Wendy sweat drops.

"Sorry Wendy."

"I have to leave now. I have to tell the others she is okay. Good bye Lucy. Good bye ladies." Loki fades away back into the spirit world.

After Loki goes back, Lucy clutches her head as she feels a memory coming back. She goes to the floor on her knees still clutching her head.

"H-hurts…."

*memory*

Lucy slowly starts to wake up. She notices she is chained to a wall hands above her head. She looks to her left she sees Loki also chained, still out cold.

"Loki! Wake up! Loki!" Loki lets out a small grunt as he slowly starts to wake. "What the?" He tries to move but he realizes he is chained.

"Lucy? Where are we?"

"I don't know. Some sort of cave."

They both hear the sounds of a key entering the iron door that's about 20ft away. It slowly opens and 3 men in black cloaks come in with hoods covering their faces.

"Good to see you awake Miss Heartfilia."

"Who are you? Where are we?"

"In due time Miss Heartfilia. But, right now, all you need to know is that you will become the ultimate sacrifice."

"Sacrifice? What sacrifice?" Fear slowly starts to creep up her spine.

One cloaked figure walks up to her and grabs her chin bringing her face close to his. "Look at you. I bet your starting to feel scared, aren't you?"

"Don't touch her!" Shouts Loki.

"Ah, the loyal cat." The figure lets go of Lucy and walks in front of Loki. "Shame you can't prevent what will happen to your dear Lucy." He lets out a small chuckle. Loki then spits in his face. The other cloaked figures stifle their laugh. His wipes his face. "You're going to wish you never did that." The man grabs his head and sends thousands of electric volts into Loki. He screams out in pain.

"Loki! Let him go!"

The man continues to laugh and stops. "Your turn will be next very soon. Until then, good-bye Miss Heartfilia." The 3 men walk out and relock the door.

"Loki! Can you hear me?! Please say you can!"

"D-don't worry….princess. It will…take more than t-that for me to…..give in."

"Loki….."

*memory end*

"-cy! Lucy! Are you okay?" asks Erza.

"My head hurts like crazy."

"Maybe you should lay down for awhile." Suggests Wendy.

"Yeah, maybe I should. Which bed is mine?"

"For right now, you can take mine Lu-chan. Until we can get you your own bed."

"Thanks Levy." I walk over to her bed and lay down. I chose not to go under the covers.

"Come on girls, let's let her rest." Erza says as she exits the room with every one following after her. I drift off to sleep. I woke up an hour later and head to the guild. As she opens the door a table flies at her at an incredible speed. She easily dodges it and it breaks on the wall behind her. It came from the salmon haired guy. What was his name again? Natsu was it?

"Say that again stripper! I dare you."

"Are you so stupid you can't comprehend what was said? Fine. I will say it slower this time. I. Am. Better. Than. You."

Natsu charges at Gray as they start to fight. Loud cheers erupt all over the place. Some encouraging Natsu, and some for Gray. I walk over to the bar and sits down next to Erza who was eating her favorite strawberry cake while talking to Mira.

"Mira, can I have a vanilla milkshake please?"

"Of course. Be back in a second."

Mira walks off to get the shake. While I wait I decide to talk to Erza.

"Hey Erza. How are you doing?" I ask

"Fine. Thanks for asking."

"That's good to hear."

"By the way Lucy. How are you feeling? Is your head better?"

"Yes. The nap I took really helped."

"Good." She takes a bite of her cake.

"I take it you really like cake."

"I love it. I always buy it from the bakery a few blocks down. We should go there later somet-" Erza gets cut off as a chair hits her back, causing her to knock over her cake.

"My…cake."

Mira walks back out and hands me my milkshake.

"Oh, dear. This isn't good."

I slowly back away from Erza as a very deadly aura forms around her. The guild goes silent as they start to feel the tension.

"Oh god, you hit Erza Natsu!"

"Did not! You did!"

"May them rest in peace." I say as I clap my hands together in a praying type manner.

"YOU IDIOTS RUINED MY CAKE! PUNISHMENT SHALL BE GIVIN!" Erza storm off towards the as they cower in fear. They try to run, but didn't get very far.

"E-erza w-wait. Calm down!" pleads Gray.

His attempt was futile as she grabs Gray and Natsu and clashes them together. She then starts to beat them up. Then one fist leads to another, soon enough, the entire guild is fighting each other. I finish my milkshake and head to the mission board and look for the right one.

"What should I choose?"

I scan the board until my eyes come across a flyer that reads:

**Help transport 2 members of royalty to their destinations.**

**This is a team guild mission.**

**Reward: 100,000 jewels and a celestial key.**

**Come to Raven Manor in the country of Sardonia if you accept.**

"That key could be useful, and the money. I can't rely on Fairy Tail forever."

As I take the request off the bored and turn around Natsu crashes into me and I fall onto the floor with Natsu on top of me. I blanked out for a few minutes due to the impact. When I focus I realize I was on my back with Natsu leaning over me. I feel a slight blush crawl on my face.

"Ow…stupid stripper." He looks down at me and looks confused. "Lucy? Why are you on the floor?" he asks not realizing the situation.

"Oh, you know, just admiring the wood work." I say sarcastically.

"Why?"

"Some idiot decided to crash into me and he still hasn't gotten off yet." My blush disappears as I speak with slight irritation.

"Huh?" He finally looks down and realizes the situation. A small blush creeps on his face as he gets up.

"S-sorry…." He says as he held out a hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up on my feet. He looks to the side still blushing.

"It's fine." I say as I swiped off the dirt and dust. He notices the paper in my hand.

"Are you going on a mission?"

"Yes, I was just about to go ask Mira before you crashed into me."  
"Again, sorry. Hey since it's your first mission, you should go with me and Team Natsu!"

"Team Natsu?"

"Yeah, it a team of Gray, Erza, Happy and I. Sometimes Wendy comes too."

"I guess that should be fine."

"Great! Les go to Mira!" He drags me along to Mira and asks if me and Team Natsu can take this mission. She agrees.

"Oi! Natsu! We are not finished!" shouts a battered Gray and Erza travels behind, clearly not finished with him.

"Later. Right now, we have a mission!"

"What mission?" Erza asks.

"Lucy, wanted to go on a mission so I decided Team Natsu should join her on her 1st mission."

"Sounds good to me. What about you Erza" asks Gray.

"Fine by me. We can leave tomorrow morning."

With that said Erza walks off to go prepare. Gray leaves after her to head home after saying bye.

"Now that that's settled. I guess we should get some rest. Right Lucy."

"Yeah."

Natsu gives a toothy grin before saying good bye and walks off.

"Might as well get some rest as well." I exit the guild and head to the dorms to got pack and head to bed. After packing I place the flyer on the desk and go to sleep.

_Why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen? I shouldn't dwell on it._ I fall asleep quickly thinking about tomorrow.

**WhatNinja: Again, sorry for never updating. I really do feel bad. Let me know what you think. R&R please.**


End file.
